The Flower Of Deciet
by WindClansWish
Summary: Domino, The Black Tulip, Agent 009.
1. Luck of the devil

Team Rocket Secret Base- Eukrateak City, Johto- 2010-08-10-

Domino's POV:

My dream was shattered by the shrill screech of my alarm that signalled the end of my brief night rest. I groaned and swung my arm around. I hadn't woken up in a good mood and I took my anger out on the wretched thing. My arm smashed into it and it tumbled of my desk, ending its days crushed on the floor like a Caterpie after a Pidgey finishes with it. Pushing myself up, I stared around at the familiar, yet depressing features of my room. It wasn't like it was a prison or anything, not like what them grunts lived in. It was reasonably large and spacious, with pale pink walls and matching furniture, and the window was wide open giving me a view of the buildings below. But I guess that was the problem, my window. Looking out at the base reminded me that I was still here, with team rocket. Still part of it all.

Me. I'm sometimes known as agent 009. Others call me the Black Tulip. Occasionally they call me the 'the spy'. But really my name is Domino. Domino Kostovich. Top spy in all of Team Rocket. Some people say the life of a spy is action packed and amazing, but it's not really. Trust me, I know.

I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed. The world outside was dark and silent, not a thing moving. It made me feel like an intruder on the peace of all people out there. Turning away I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. Not the Rocket uniform, but an ordinary tracksuit and baseball cap. I'm not exactly going to get along unnoticed with a big red R on my front. The tracksuit is white with a streak of gold down the sides and the cap is the same. But as an extra sneaky touch, they have a small black tulip on them. I couldn't resist. I teased my curly blond hair into its usual style and applied some mascara to my purple eyes. Spies in Team Rocket don't wear much makeup. New rule. Psh.

Pulling my shoes on I stepped out of the door and walked along to the executives office to receive my latest assignment. Generally Giovanni told me the day before I was due to leave but ever since he appointed these new executives they decided to do things their style. I really don't approve of them.

I rapped smartly on the door to signal my arrival and stepped in briskly. Two people were there, Executive Archer, Giovanni's second-in-command and another executive, Proton. Archer has pale blue hair and a calm, emotionless face. Classic, I'm the ultimate kind of guy. Proton on the other hand is often known as the most scary and popular guy in Team Rocket. No idea why personally. He always either walks right past me or stares at me with an unreadable expression. He seems to have something against me. Jerk. His hair is a brighter shade of blue than Archer's and he wears black instead of white.

Archer looked up as I entered and lifted an eyebrow. "Ah, Ms Kostovich you're here," he said smoothly.

"About time too," muttered Proton

"Anyway," Archer said, glancing at him, "your assignment."

"Yes Sir?" I stopped glaring at Proton and stood up straight.

"We are sending you over to the Sinnoh region. You will be following a group of three who I believe you already know."

I was surprised. "Sir?" I asked.

"They are these people," he pushed some photos over to me. I picked them up and my eyes widened.

"Ash Ketchum, Brock Slate and Dawn Berlitz," he said "I hear you have met them before."

"Yes Sir, in the Mount Quena operation. The first two disrupted our plans to reclaim Mewtwo," I replied quickly "but I've never met Berlitz."

"She is their new companion. A Pokémon coordinator aged ten. You should recognise her fairly easily."

"Yes Sir," I said again "when do I leave?"

"Immediately," he stood up and turned to Proton "escort Agent 009 to the gates."

I rolled my eyes. Of all the people. Arceus save me. Proton clearly felt the same way. He sniffed in disgust and stood up. Looking me up and down, he snapped "Move it," and stalked out. Groaning inwardly, I followed.

As we walked along to the exit of the base Proton looked at me and smirked. "Looks like I won't have to put up with you much longer thank Arceus."

"Back right atcha," I muttered, irritated. Like he ever talked to me anyway.

We reached the gate and he turned around.

"Your stop," he said jerking his head towards the large imposing gates that separated us from the outside world that was totally oblivious to our existence in the city.

I stepped forwards and opened the gates. Once open I looked out to see if there was anyone then, once demined all was safe, stepped out. Hitching my supply bag over my shoulders and walked off. I wouldn't have looked back. But, just then Proton called out my name.

"Hey, Domino!"

Surprised? I sure was. He just used my name. Not 009 or tulip girl. Domino.

"What?" I said raising my eyebrows as high as possible.

He shrugged. "Nothing," he turned to close the gates. I sniffed in annoyance and he turned around.

"Good luck," he said and left.

I frowned. Good luck? Good luck? Something was definitely up with that guy…

Eterna city Pokémon centre-sinnoh:

"I can't wait to get to get my second badge, right Pikachu!" said the spiky, raven haired boy pumping his fist in the air.

"Pika,pika!"

"It's so great to see you totally psyched Ash," a bluenett holding a Piplup said.

"Thanks Dawn, I just can't wait!" Ash said "hey Brock what d….."

Just then Brock saw Nurse Joy walking over to some trainers carrying some orange juice.

"Nurse Joy! Please allow me to help you! One day I…AAAAAAWWW CROAGUNK! NOOO!"

Dawn and Ash rolled their eyes and sweat dropped.

"How about we go and have a practice battle Ash?" Dawn asked eagerly

"Sure no problem!" Ash replied jumping up "come on!"

-outside the Pokémon centre-

"All right this will be a one on one Pokémon battle with Ash versus Dawn!" announced Brock "begin!"

"Ok, Aipom, I choose you!"

"Buneary, spotlight!"

"Ai,ai!"

"Buneary!"

"OK Aipom use swift!"

"Aiiiiiiii"

Gold stars flew across to Buneary.

"Dodge it then use ice beam!" Dawn commanded.

Buneary jumped to the side and fired a beam of ice at Aipom's head.

"Get out of the way Aipom and use focus punch!" Ash yelled.

"Aiiiiiiiiipom!"

Aipom swung around and smashed its tail straight into Buneary sending it tumbling backwards and smashing into the floor.

"Buneary! Are you OK?" Dawn cried.

"Bunneaary," it said, pushing itself up slowly.

"Great! Alright dizzy punch, double-time!"

Buneary sprang up towards Aipom, its ears moving rapidly.

"Aipom, Swift!"

The golden stars collided hard with the bunny, knocking it out cold.

"Buneary….."It moaned

Dawn knelt down beside her Pokémon. "You did well. Take a rest now. Return."

Ash grinned in triumph and punched the air. "Nice one Aipom! Return!"

"Aiiiipom."

Dawn walked over to ash and smiled. "Aipom was awesome Ash!" she said.

"Thanks! You were good to," he said, giving her a hi-five.

"You both did well, but right now I think your Pokémon deserve a rest," Brock interrupted.

"Sure!" Ash and Dawn said and they turned to walk inside the Pokémon centre.

Domino's POV:

I watched them go inside, and when I was sure they were gone, I pulled out my pokegear and tapped in the base number.

"Yes? Who is this?" said a voice.

"It's me 009," I replied "I need to talk to Archer."

"Very well. Hold on for a minute."

I stood around for a while tapping my nails on the screen impatiently. Finally Archer picked up.

"Yes?"

Emotionless as ever.

"Targets have been located at Eterna City," I said quickly.

"Good. You know what to do?"

"Yes sir"

"Then proceed. If you need extra help, I'm sure you'll run into those three clowns on the way. Just make sure they don't blow your cover."

I stuck my tongue out disdainfully. A Magicarp would be more help than that lot.

"Of course," I replied, keeping the scorn out of my voice.

"Good,"

He hung up. I shook my head and stood up. Pulling on a long black wig to hide my blonde hair I stepped inside the centre.

"Hello! May I help you?" chirped Nurse Joy irritatingly.

Putting a fake smile on my face I walked up and said, "Could you please tell me where Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Slate and Ms. Berlitz are staying?" While I was talking I slid my hand into my pocket slowly.

"Of course. Rooms 45 and 46. Why…."

"Thanks!" I smirked and whipped out my electric tulip.

She frowned and opened her mouth. "What….."

My tulip smacked into her cheek and the electric charge sent her down onto the floor out cold.

"Phase two initiated…."


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY got round to posting this :D Hope you enjoy it, and i hope for some reviews too :)**

**I own nothing- otherwise 009 would have a whole load more screentime.**

Clouds floated across the moon. Rain lashed against homes and saturated the outside. The wind howled around with a vengeance, scattering leaves and breaking apart structures to feeble to resist the might of the weather. A Chatot crooned a gentle lullaby over the slumbering region, but it was lost, drowned out by the shriek of the elements. Pokémon struggled against the wind that disturbed their brief night respite. Far off in Johto, a Hoothoot slept with one eye open, keeping perfect time. It was calm, unaffected by the storm. Its eyes swivelled and riveted on a small Rattata scuffling under a holly bush, looking for safety. It hooted eerily, twelve times. Midnight. The witching hour.

**Eterna City Pokémon Centre-Midnight:**

Oh the rain, the rain! No matter what rank you are, how smart you may be, you cannot escape the foul weather in this god forsaken region. But I know enough to not let that get in my way. Phase three was about to begin.

The magenta haired woman poked her head from the shelter of a grassy bush peering thoughtfully at the silhouette of the Pokémon centre nearby. Blowing water off her nose in irritation, she ducked back down to address her two companions.

"Well? What do you think you think you two? This is THE perfect opportunity for us to get in there and grab that twerps precious Pikachu. Don't tell me you don't agree. Do I have to think for you idiots?"

The Meowth perched on a root beside her nodded eagerly. Its large feline eyes gleamed in the darkness as it cracked its knuckles in anticipation. Then it spoke,

"Jessie's right this time! All we gotta do is creep in der while the twerps are sleepin' like liddle Slakoth and get deyre Pokémon's! We'd be as quick and quiet as a liddle skitty and with a loot more cash in da kitty!"

Jessie nodded approvingly, smirking as she imagined the possibilities. However another voice piped up.

"How will the twerps Pokémon going to get us more money?"

The other TRio members turned to face the speaker, a blue-haired man hunched miserably under a tree. He was sopping wet and miserable. Jessie sighed. It was a hard job being the brains in his outfit.

"Listen to me you idiot. It's perfectly obvious. First we have to get the twerp's Pokémon. Then we get back to Kanto as quick as possible before they notice that their Pokémon have disappeared," she explained irritably. "Then all we have to do is give them to the boss. And voila!"

Meowth sighed dreamily. "And he'll be so pleased with us he'd say 'dat meowth! He's definitely me best officer, dat one! Why he's such a great guy I'm gonna pay him double what I pay me executives!' and then he'll replace that lousy Persian with me, the next bossmans pet! Good or what?"

Dancing about in glee, the three clowns then struck up what they imagined to be an inspiring war chant to bring them Arceus's favour. Many of the Pokémon in the vicinity, I'm afraid to say, did not agree. I sympathised with them _entirely._ After all, it's the middle of the night, rain and thunder lashing about which is _not_ the best time to be listening to a so called war chant which went like this:

"Were Team Rocket!

Were gonna pick your pocket!

The keen smell that Arceus lent,

Is leading us to the scent,

Of money, waiting to be spent!

'cos were Team Rocket!

And no twerp can stand in the way,

Of us getting our pay,

'cos were Team rocket!"

Hardly something that would strike fear into the hearts of foes, even If they are only ten years old. It wouldn't even cause a slight stirring of emotion to the idiotic Wurmple currently making its way up my shoe. A marathon achievement for it no doubt. Bending down, I flicked it off and into the tall grass disgustedly. We may both agree that those lot were tone-deaf and their singing atrocious, but that did not give it the right to crawl on my perfect body. Filthy Bug-type. But enough of that. I'm an elite agent with a mission on hand. Though it galled me to have to enlist the assistance of these buffoons. I'd almost rather spend the day with Proton. Almost. But not quite. I chanced another look at the TRio.

"Damn," I swore. They were moving off. I had to hurry. Silently, my fingers closed around my Tulip. Taking careful aim, I threw it. It landed right in front of their feet making them shoot back in fear.

"Who's there? Sh-show yourself!" stuttered James. He was about as steady as a Tentacrules legs.

Perfect.

I stepped forward and faced them, putting on my most professional face. "Why hello," I said silkily "I was hoping to run in to you again."

Suffice to say the size of their jaws was drastically increased at the sight of yours truly. In fact it took them quite a while to regain whatever little composure their puny little minds could summon up. Finally, after quite a string of gibberish, Jessie was able to speak again.

"What are you doing here? Pikachu is ours, In case you haven't realised. And what was your name again? Pizza? Mozzarella?"

Pizza? For the love of all things _un-_holy, what is she thinking? Ok. Stay calm. Cool girl. Do an Archer. It took a while but I managed a cool smile.

"Actually, its Domino. Or 009 to grunts. That means you."

Forget beetroot red. Her face was a whole new colour. This time it was up to that abnormal talking creature to do the honours.

"We aint no grunts, dya hear me? Wen we grab dat Pikachu, were gonna be da boss's fave officers!"

Yeah, right.

"Well then I can help you with that," I replied sweetly

Jessie scowled suspiciously. Not _quite_ as stupid as she looks then.

"Oh really? How?"

A smirk formed on my face, and I leaned closer. "Here's how we do it…."

**In the Pokémon centre:**

A sudden scream shattered the peace of the night. Ash jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs, thuds and the sound of panting telling him his friends were doing the same. He and Pikachu burst out of the double doors leading to the main room. His friends skidded to a halt behind him. Standing in front of them were 5 figures. One, Nurse Joy, was out cold. Another young brunet was huddled in a corner near her. And standing above her were

"Team Rocket!"

Dawn glared at them furiously. "just what do you think you're doing?" she yelled at them.

"Why, were simply doing our duty," said James "and that involves taking your charming Pokémon here,"

"Oh no you don't! Piplup, use bubblebeam!" the bluenett yelled, sending out her partener in one swift motion.

"Seviper, counter with Poison tail!"

The little penguin release a torrent of shimmering bubbles at the infamous trio, but was stopped by Sevipers attack. Ash, leaping to her aid, immediately gave the traditional order to his trusted partner.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt them now!"

"Piiiikaaachuuuuuuuu!"

It hit dead centre, causing the would be kidnappers to blast of yet another time in their woeful history. James sighed.

"I suppose dreams are just that, in our case anyway…"

"Oh shut up! I'm going to kill that little double crossing Bidoof when I get my hands on her!"

"Not now though..."

"Were blasting off again….."

Back at the Pokémon centre Ash helped the brunet to her feet. She looked at him gratefully, dusting of her clothes. "Thank you. They were going to get me for sure if you hadn't come," she said quietly.

"Don't mention it!" Dawn replied, "Say, what Pokémon do you have?"

The brunet shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not…"

Dawn shook her head. Then she brightened. "Hey! I know! Why don't you come with us?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! But first, what's your name?"

Her name?

"You can call me Kuro. Kuro Churippu."

The Black Tulip.


	3. Chapter 3

A note to any budding young rocket spies out there: never accept a job that involves tagging along with a loud mouthed co-ordinator who never stops talking. Take my advice, and live longer. Decide to ignore me and your mission will end up with you being carried out screaming on a stretcher to the nearest asylum.

Ever since yesterday night, the girl went on and on. She must have described around every single Pokémon in this freaking world, and detailed their abilities, move, TM's, HM's and where to find them so I would know what to catch. Suffice to say, the girl didn't offer me a Pokeball to catch any Pokémon with.

Just this morning we were dragged out of bed by Ketchum and told we were gone on a beneficial 'power walk' in eternal forest to keep us in shape and to lift our spirits. Perhaps it might work, unless the whole area is covered in frost, the wind is howling around, freezing you and peeling the skin of your face, and the temperatures were around sub-zero. Which was the case. Weather like this was uncommon even in Sinnoh. Just imagine what it's like up in Snowpoint. Perhaps Candice will be forced to wear her cardigan. Yes, believe it or not, that thing around her waist is a cardigan.

Trudging along behind the others, I kept an eye out for any good Pokémon I might be able to catch. Perhaps I might find a Beautifly. Poison sting is a valuable asset for any person. Rather useful for shutting up immature little kids with tiny skirts too. Looking at Dawn now, I wondered how she avoided being turned into an icicle. Possibly it had something to do with the immense amounts of heat generated by her ever moving jaws.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that the others had stopped. I promptly tripped over the brats Pikachu and went flying headlong into a clump of leaves on the ground. Not very dignified and extremely humiliating.

"Are you okay?" came dawns voice from somewhere behind me. To my irritation, she sounded like she was going to burst out laughing.

"Mmmmmph," I mumbled with my head still under the mulch. Lifting myself up, I spat out an assortment of multicoloured leaves that would have made any magical leaf user jealous and looked at the building before me. And almost choked as I took it in.

It was immense, a huge abandoned mansion that oozed out a sinister aura of power and unsolved mysteries that lay buried deep under its very foundations. The clouds seemed to lie thicker over here, and despite the fact the whole forest was covered in frost, none of the grassy, overgrown area around it seemed touched by the icy temperatures. The whole building let of a feel of menacing power and dread that made you want to run, run as far away as possible and never, ever look back. It took me a while to choke out a question.

"What is this place?" I asked, trying not to sound too scared. Sadly, I don't think it worked to well. Just as well Slate answered before Ms. Berlitz could get in any smart comments.

"I think this place is called the Old Chateau," he replied, peering at his PokeGear in the gloom "Apparently its last owner left many years ago, and since then it's been abandoned. The only living things in there are a couple of ghost Pokémon. Although some people claim that they have seen the ghosts of its previous owners wandering its corridors, unwilling to leave their old home."

A few ghostly Pokémon, I can deal with. A whole population of the purple nightmares was perhaps pushing it a bit. But ancient beings floating around the place? That's just plain nasty. I'm sure Morty would love this place. Sadly. I couldn't share the feeling.

We stood staring at it until Ketchum took the initiative. Bouncing about eagerly and grinning madly like a demented Buneary, he turned to face us. He looked like exploring old, derelict buildings was a hobby of his. I hoped not. He gestured to the building as he spoke.

"So what do you guys think? I bet you there are loads of cool rare Pokémon in that place. So what do you say we check it out?" he asked us smiling broadly

Still on the floor, I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, praying the others would disagree. And…

"That's a great idea Ash!" squealed Dawn "I bet ghost types have loads of awesome moves to use in contests too!"

I opened my eyes and glared at her. This girl takes the biscuit. She's worse than Proton, and that's saying something. I looked at Slate pleadingly, hoping for a miracle.

He looked at his pokegear and lifted his eyebrows.

"Apparently, they say a rare Pokémon lives here. It may be worth checking out," he told us.

I could just scream. These guys are so on the top of my 'to destroy' list. Just wait until I turn you lot into radioactive particles you idiots. The boss is so gonna crush you when his plan unfolds-

"Come on Kuro!"

And that's how I ended up being dragged into and abandoned mansion by a ten year old girl who by rights should have been an ice statue now.

As I was dragged along by Dawn, a cold breeze sprung up and blew a clump of red and blue petals into my face. I held one and sniffed it curiously. The familiar scent of Roses reached me. Roses. Flowers in a derelict home. Had someone died here?


	4. Chapter 4

I have never experienced so much Déjà Vu as I did when I first stepped into the Old Chateau. I was half asleep due to the side effects of freezing. That is, until a Gastly stuck its hideous head through a door right in front of me. I'm telling you now, that kind of experience can wake you up pretty quick. I shrieked in shock and, for the second time that morning, caught my foot on the Pika-brat and toppled over onto the floor. My head was immediately buried in a large, soft mound. I wasn't sure what it was, but I hoped it wasn't to disgusting. I heard the Gastly hiss in amusement as it withdrew back to its room.

And yet again, Dawns voice came from behind me. Yes, I know. It happened before. Blame Arceus, not me.

"Kuro?" she asked "What is that you've fallen into?" Good point.

"I think it's some kind of plant," came Slates voice. I heard him crouch down and pick up one to examine it. I lifted my head up just enough to see him peer closely at some red and blue roses and sniff them slightly. I frowned. Red and blue. Then I realised that they were petals. The same as the ones that had been blown into me outside. Déjà Vu time again. None of this made me feel any better about this place. I'd rather be back in Johto instead of exploring this dark, depressing ruin. If you'd got me out of there right now, I swear I'd do anything for you. Even kiss Pro-, wait. Did I just think that? Forget I said that. Forget. It. I'd rather spend my life in this mansion. Or would I?

I shook my head to clear those disturbing thoughts and tried to concentrate on what the breeder was saying. But I kept drifting off until I pinched myself. Hard.

"Ouch," I muttered quietly.

"-probably flowers from a Rose," said Slate.

"You mean, in memory of someone?" asked Ketchum, scratching his head in confusion. I raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Blue roses?" I asked.

Ketchum shrugged and muttered something. All I heard was 'professor', 'my dad' and 'Mr. Mime'. Odd.

"We should keep moving," Berlitz suggested "So we can find out where exactly all of this is coming from. Perhaps there really are dead, departed souls in this place after all."

That made me feel a whole lot better.


	5. Chapter 5

As part of Berlitz's 'great plan', we split into pairs. No prizes for guessing who I was with. The budding co-ordinator herself, complete with extra irritation and a bucket load of stress. Go figure. As if creeping around a freaky mansion wasn't bad enough, I had to creep around the freaky mansion with _her_. I honestly think that even Proton is better company than her.

It didn't help that any sound we made was magnified by ten in the eerie stillness of the corridors. I half expected some old spirit lady to pop her ancient head out of a wall and demand to know why we were disturbing her eternal sleep. Now _that _was a scary thought.

As we continued to walk, I noticed that there were more petals leading to the enter door. I motioned to Berlitz and we went over. There were pictures hanging on either side and we looked at them curiously. One showed an old man seated on a dark red leather armchair, gazing out imperiously at us. The other showed a young girl, perhaps eight or nine, standing by a large four-poster bed with the man. She looked terrified, like she would prefer to be anywhere but there. I can relate to that. That's how I feel when Protons in the room. Minus the terrified part of course.

But the scariest thing about those pictures was that they seemed so _real, _like they were trying to get out of their frames. It made me wonder what their lives were like. I glanced at Berlitz and she mouthed the words 'keep moving'. For once I agreed. So we went through the door.

My first impression? Hell, that's a lot of doors. There were around five, each as small, dark and uninviting as the next. And we had no idea what was behind them.

A sudden rustle behind us made us leap back and let out muffled shrieks. We spun around and found ourselves face to face with Slate and Ketchum. I sighed in relief.

Ketchum looked around and voiced what we were all thinking.

"Which door do we pick?"

Slate looked at our mini group and frowned. There were four of us. That left just one door.

"each of you pick a door," I told them "and check it out. There are four of us and five doors. Leave the middle door till last, OK?"

A murmur of assent came from the others. I'm used to giving orders. And my orders are usually obeyed.

I turned my back on them and walked to the second to last door on the right. I took a deep breath and stepped in.

I found myself in a tiny little room. It had a small single bed in one corner, which was covered in old, moth-eaten blankets and the remains of pillowcases. There was a small window and on the right of that stood an ancient bookshelf, filled with huge, dusty old books that I couldn't make out. A portrait hung on the left of the window. Perhaps this was a guest room?

Another rustling noise reached my ears. I looked around and my eyes fell on the portrait. Was it just me, or were a pair of bright red eyes staring right back at me? But I didn't have time to figure it out. Another rustle, louder than before, startled me. I turned and saw a dark shape in the doorway.

"Roserade!"


	6. Chapter 6

My definition of not good: being stuck in a tiny, derelict room with your only exit blocked by some kind of megalomaniac flower. It didn't help that the picture was now behind my back and I was sure I could feel those eyes boring into my head like twin lasers. Oh yes, and that other pair of yellow eyes that were focused on me from the door. But other than that, everything was fine. Just fine.

Forget what I said about an elderly ghost a while ago. This Roserade looked even angrier than any old lady would have been if you disturbed their eternal naptime. Glancing down at the floor, I realised that the petals were thicker around this particular room. I supposed that this was Roserade's living quarters. Just my luck. Out of five rooms, I had to pick this one. I guess this made me a trespasser. And judging by the dirty looks the Pokémon was giving me, it didn't think much of trespassers. This was confirmed when it suddenly shot a barrage of glowing leaves at my head.

Luckily, I've been a Rocket spy long enough to have learnt some tricks. I dropped into a crouch and the leaves shot past my ear. Reacting instinctively, I swung out a leg and knocked the overgrown plants feet from underneath it. It gave a cry of surprise and toppled backwards, flowers flailing around wildly. It thudded into a wall and righted itself, before turning to give me the evil eye. Funny, that. That's how a certain blue-haired executive usually looks at me.

But I didn't have time to think about that because an interruption came in the form of a fully charged Solarbeam that flew past, narrowly missing me. The force was enough to knock me off my feet. Hate to think what would have happened if it hit. But instead, the full blast was taken by the window.

The glass shattered, and a gust of freezing air hit us. We were blown back by the howling winds and I looked around desperately for something to cling on. Roserade hit the door and grabbed the doorframe in an attempt to stop itself being blown over the banisters. I tumbled onto the bed and grabbed the bed frame with both hands. I hoped it was strong enough to last out until the winds died down. If they did, that is.

Now the picture was right in front of me, and I couldn't help looking at it. Those eyes glared at me and I had a sudden urge to let go, just give up and let the wind carry me to my end. I shook my head angrily. Concentrate girl. You are NOT going to get beat by a bit of fresh air and an inanimate object. You're an elite officer for the love of Arceus!

"Roseraade!"

The cry jolted me out of my daze and I jerked my head around, trying to see what was happening. Roserade was dangling from the banisters, its thorns clinging for purchase on the centuries old wood.

"Roseh, roserade!" it wailed, looking at me piteously.

I was honestly tempted to leave it there. After all, I'm a member of Team Rocket, where sympathy has no place. Not to mention that thing had been trying to kill me a few moments ago. Just look at what its Solarbeam had done to the window. That could have been me. That stupid plant had only itself to blame for the mess it was in. it deserved what it got.

Then again, I needed a strong Pokémon. And if I helped it, it would owe me one. Though I'm not sure Pokémon understand that concept. I made up my mind.

Perhaps those eyes were still messing with me. I must have been going mad, but I let go of the bed. Grabbing anything I could lay my hands on, I struggled to the stairs. I stepped to one side where the winds were weaker, and reached out to grab Roserade. Wincing at the thorns, I pulled it upwards. Have you tried pulling up a plant pokemon. Trust me, their heavier than they seem.

Finally, I managed to pull it back onto solid ground. I swear I must have pulled more than one muscle. But as soon as the flowers feet touched the ground, the wind died down. The scarlet eyes faded and the picture became just that. A normal, innocent picture, free of nighmare creatures.

We sat there for a while. Then Roserade got up and walked up to me, extending its, um, flower. An unusual gesture for a pokemon. As nuch as I resented it, I figured a partnership with a tough pokemon like it wasn't such a bad idea. I took it, carefull of the thorns. I will deny I ever said this of course, but I guess humans do need pokemon sometimes.

"Kuro?" called a voice "Are you OK?"

I glanced at Roserade and mouthed the word 'hide'. She nodded and sliped away. Turning back to the direction of the voice I made myself sound as weak as possible and whimpered "I don't feel to good….dizzy…."

Footsteps echoed through the hallway and suddenly I was surrounded by people. I heard Slates voice saying,

"She doesn't look to good. I think we should get back to Eterna."

I let them support me as they led me to the door. I have never felt as happy as I did when I stepped out of the door and into the outside world. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roserade slip out and follow us, keeping to the shadows. Perfect. Letting myself go limp, I flopped down to the floor and feigned unonciousness.

"Kuro? Are you ok?" asked Berlitz, her oice high with worry.

"We should get help," Slate said urgently "Come on Dawn. Ash, you and Pikachu stay with her ok?"

The two in question nodded eagerly.

"Pika, Pikachu!" cried the rodent, waving its stubby arms in the air. Its trainer grinned enthusiastically.

"No problem!" he said "Now hurry up!"

I waited until the sound of their footsteps had died away and I was sure they were gone. I lay still for a bit longer, trying to judge where Ketchum was by his footsteps. When I was sure he was in front of me, I struck.

Springing up, I slammed the palm of my hand under his chin. His jaws cracked together and she staggered backwards. Blood tricked from his lips as he stared at me, bewildered.

"Kuro, what-" he started, but my foot slammed into his chest and he fell to the floor. Bending down, I examined him. Out cold, but still alive. Excellent.

I froze as I heard a crackle of electricity behind me. I flung myself out of the way as the patch of grass I was standing on was fried to a crisp by a bolt of lightning. Spinning aroung on my heels, I was confronted by a very angry electric mouse that was out for my blood, determined to protect its trainer. Unfortunately for it, that wasn't possible.

"Roserade," I called out "Poison Jab!"

Pikachu half turned as Roserade exploded out of the shadow and struck it on the side of its head with a glowing limb. It cried out in pain and hit a tree, sliding to the ground with a thud.

"Pikaaa," it groaned, tried to get up. But as it struggled, Roserade rotated, flowers held up, and finished it with a burst of Magical Leaf.

I smiled in satisfaction and gave Roserade a quick pat. Pulling some string and duct tape out of my pocket, I set about tying them up. Soon I had a pair of trussed up Delibird. Grapping their bonds and heaving them up with one hand, I pulled out my poke gear with the other and dialled with one hand. I talked for a few minuets then hung up.

About five minuets later, I heard the sound of helicopter blades churning the air. A large black helicopter swooped into the clearing and landed in fornt of me. A large red R was emblazoned on its side, and as I watched, the door opened and a man clad in black jumped out.

"Do you require any assistance Madame Kostovich?" he asked me. I gestured idly to the prone bodies of the two and turned to step into the helicopter, Roserade right behind me. Back turned, I called to the grunt.

"Bring those two with you. Make sure there are NO mistakes."


	7. Chapter 7

I ran full pelt into the clearing, Brock and Nurse Joy right behind flashed through my mind, none of them good. Kuro injured, kuro dead. Ash injured, Ash you might think hats a bit much. But that building was making me feel odd. I mean, I'm a coordinator. I like the cute, stylish appeals of polemon. Not this. Besides, when I reached the clearing my fears were confirmed.

It was empty. There was no sign of Ash or kuro only things that moved were the petals kuro had fallen into earlier. They swirled around in the wind, round and round, hypnotising me. I could smell the heavy scent of roses in the air. Roses were my mums favourite flowers. Glameow and I used to sit with her as she worked in the garden, tending to her plants. But now they just made me feel ill.

Footsteps came from behind me as Nurse Joy came over o stand by my side.

"I thought you said your friends were here, "she said "You told me they were injured. So where are they now?"

"How would I know?" I snapped. It wasn't like me, but I was feeling pretty insecure right now. No need to worry, I told myself. No need to worry.

"They were here when we left them," Brock told her. "One of them, Kuro, was unconscious, so we went to find you. And now, well, they're gone."

I walked over to where we had left them. Crouching down, I studied the floor and noticed things I hadn't noticed before. Part of the grass was scorched and blackened. I recognised that. That's how my bike had looked after Pikachu had finished with it. Pikachu.

"Come here," I called to the others.

They came up and I pointed to the scorch marks.

"Pikachu did that," I said, certain.

"Then they were probably attacked," said Brock gravely. He got up and studied the surrounding area. Walking over to a large tree, he stopped and motioned to the grass near it.

"Blood," he told us, looking worried. "Someone must have been hurt."

I felt sick. Nurse Joy put a hand to her mouth looking horrified.

"Should I call Officer Jenny?" she asked him.

"No!" I yelled, hysterical. They looked at me in confusion.

"Why not?" Nurse Joy asked "This is obviously a serious situation!"

"Why would we call Officer Jenny? Isn't it obvious?" I said, my voice as shrill as a Zubat's. "What I think is that kuro and Ash were taken! By the Old Chateau spirits!"

They looked at me oddly but I didn't care. I felt weak and scared senseless. I just wanted to find my friends. Fast. I turned and ran towards the mansion.

"Dawn, wait!" Brock called after me. I ignored him and kept running until I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull me back.

"Dawn dear, listen," Nurse Joy told me gently "Even if your friends were taken, it's no use just running in there like that."

"Then what?" I wailed in despair. I couldn't just leave! But what can I do? I'm just a rookie coordinator. Im no use.

"Well what can I do?" I repeated "Who can help? Who's an expert on ghosts?"

I didn't expect an answer, so I was surprised when brock looked thoughtful.

"There is one person I know," he said slowly.

"Who?" both me and Nurse Joy asked at once.

"Morty," he replied "Gym leader of Ecruteak city, in Johto."

I saw Nurse Joy frown.

"Johto is a long way off. How will you get there?"

"Oh, we will," I told her. I wasn't going to give up. "There's no need to worry. Were going to Johto!"


	8. Chapter 8

The shadowy figure seated in the far corner of the room frowned as his minions scurried around him, frantically trying to assemble the equipment as quickly as possible without incurring the wrath of their boss. Glaring at them irritably, he shook his head and tried to focus on the static snatches of conversation coming from the makeshift listening device the workers had so hastily assembled. Crackly voices came from it, and the reception was made worse by the howling winds that were plaguing Johto so often these days. Some superstitious folk like that blasted gym leader, Morty, claimed that the legends were angry with the people. Others blamed global warming. How global warming was even possible with that abnormal _dog _Suicune was hanging about, he wasn't sure. Unless it had been incinerated by Ho-Oh that is. Morty would have a field-day if that happened. But since he was walking around with a face like the red Gyarados, it probably hadn't.

Snorting in expiration he collected his wandering thoughts and turned back to the device, waving at the scientists to dismiss as he did so. They were eager to comply with his wishes and shot out of the room fast enough to make even a Dodrio jealous. In fact, one of the more newer arrivals was so terrified he turned around so fast he slammed into the door frame and tottered minus a tooth or two. Ignoring them, he focused on the tinny noise reaching his ears.

"-taking so long?" came the voice of Proton. The figure leaned closer, interested.

"-be fine.-why-worried?—fond-?"

Rain lashed across the window, drowning out much of Archers reply. Well, most of all the conversation really.

"—stupid. Of course- ,"

"she'll be fine.-Experienced-after all," Archers voice carried a distinct amount of impatience as he replied.

"-better be-"

Sighing, the man gave up on trying to hear any more of the conversation. Spinning his chair over to the window he stared out at the bell tower in the distance. If all went well, 009 would be back soon with the package. Then they would see. This would not be like last time. this time his team would not fail. And if they did, he would not want to be in their shoes when he dealt with them.

"Soon, my friend. Soon….."


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, the helicopter began to lower itself down on to the platform below. I sat at the back, staring sullenly out of the window. I wasn't looking forwards to seeing the Executives again. Especially Proton. I wondered whether he had been mauled by a rampaging Tauros. Or fallen off the Bell Tower. With my luck, probably not. That didn't make me feel any better so, to vent my feelings, I snapped a question at the grunt that was unfortunate enough to be sitting in front of me at the time.

"Are you sure that the package wont wake up before the time is right?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am," he replied in a monotone.

"How can you be sure?"

"The dosage is calculated by the mental aptitude of the patient miss Kostovich," he mumbled "And our scientists say that the mental aptitude of the package was….significantly low."

Low mental aptitude. That sounded about right. But 'miss Kostovich'? I didn't like the look of that grunt, or the way he spoke to me. As an Elite Officer, I command respect. I DEMAND respect. Those who don't give it…..they learn the hard way. This grunt seemed to be one of them. What was his name again? Liam? Luke?

"Name?" I said bluntly. The way he was staring at me was unnerving. It reminded me of those red eyes in the chateau.

"I have no name ma'am," he droned "That is the way of Team Rocket. A grunt has no name." he looked at me like I was stupid. That made me mad.

"Your mother must have given you a name, as unlovable as you are," I snarled. "So? What's your name then?"

He studied me for a moment. I noted his black hair and oddly gold eyes. Who has gold eyes? He seemed strangely familiar. A grunt from a previous mission perhaps? Somehow, I sensed that the answer was more sinister than that. Behind my chair, I heard Roserade growl.

"Nathan," he said softly "Call me Nathan."


End file.
